This invention relates generally to a large capacity industrial container such as a drum or the like and to its method of manufacture. The invention is specifically directed to a method of manufacture for a container which has an end closure element, such as a head or bottom, that can be readily removed, processed and reassembled.
While a number of methods for enabling disassembly, reconditioning and reassembly of drums are known, such arrangements suffer from various shortcomings. Several of the methods used to manufacture reusable large capacity containers require the use of extremely complex seam constructions utilizing multiple elements. Such constructions are relatively expensive and wasteful of material. The prior seam constructions have been known to cause difficulty with certain reprocessing and reconditioning operations that must be performed in order to recondition the container parts and often such seams are incapable of providing an adequate pressure seal. Certain of the known methods utilized to remove the container closure elements cause a loss of drum height and capacity upon reassembly, rendering the container unsuitable for certain applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacture of a container permitting ready disassembly of the closure elements and the shell yet providing a secure seal while in use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of manufacture of a container which permits the disassembly and reprocessing of the container with full access to the interior surfaces of the closure elements and shell.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of manufacture of a container that permits the reprocessing and reuse of the container without the loss of height or capacity during the reprocessing operations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of manufacture of a container that has a pressure secure seam.